The current Internet Protocol, Version 4 (IPv4) routing table size of internet routers is very large and growing rapidly such that the memory required to store such IPv4 routing tables is approaching the storage limit of many routing platforms. In addition, given the use of IPv6 addressing and the need to provide both IPv6 and IPv4 to coexist and dual stack in most production network routers, even those routing platforms having sufficient memory to store very large routing tables will experience latency issues due to the amount of time necessary to look up information within such very large routing tables.